The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
Satellite broadcasting of television signals has increased in popularity. Satellite television providers continually offer more and unique services to their subscribers to enhance the viewing experience. Providing reliability in a satellite broadcasting system is therefore an important goal of satellite broadcast providers.
High definition television offerings by major networks is continually increasing. Providing increasing high definition television programming to satellite television subscribers is desirable. However, this must be performed in a reliable manner.